


Another Round on Me

by litra



Series: one more drink and then I'm gone [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Commiseration, Crossover, Drinking, Encouragement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Link’s at the end of his rope. All their plans had failed. Commiseration comes in a form all too familiar and completely unexpected.Set in the first half of season 3 for Prison Break and post season 2 for Legends.





	Another Round on Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Never Drink Alone, but can be read on its own.

 

Link didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t know where he was. All he knew was that everything had gone to hell. Sarah was dead. He hadn’t been able to pull the trigger so LJ was probably dead. Michael was still in Sona so he might as well be dead. Even Link himself, slumped on a street corner in the middle of the night in a country that smelled like the sea would likely be dead soon too.

He knew maybe twenty words in spanish and had used half of them to buy the bottle that was now sitting empty beside him. 

How had it all gone so wrong?

A pair of feet entered his vision, and Link pulled his legs in instinctively, pressing into the rough concrete at his back. The feet stopped. 

Link’s fingers curled around the bottle. He might be as good as dead, but he wasn’t in the grave yet, and by god he wasn’t going to let some asshole put him there when he’d survived the company for this long.

Two steps and for a moment Link thought it was good, thought the guy was leaving, either uninterested, or unwilling to risk it. Then he knelt, dropped a case of beer cans between them, and sat mirroring Links own posture.

“I’m not interested in company.” Link growled. Safer that way, except the guy probably didn’t understand and---”

“Good, me too.” the guy growled back. He reached into the case, pulled out a can, and opened it, all without looking at either the case, or Link. His head was tipped back, eyes on the sky.

Panama wasn’t bad as far as light pollution went. Not as many stars as the open desert, but more than most places in America. 

Link squinted. It had to be the light, or lack of light, but the guy looked a lot like him. Broad shoulders, shaved head. He was wearing a white t-shirt and the twist of old scars covered his shoulders.

“Fuck.” Link rubbed at his eyes. He hadn’t had that much to drink, or he hadn’t thought he had.

Except….

Except Mickael had had a recording of him talking to himself. His voice but a different name.

“Len.” Maybe Link really was that drunk, because the name slipped out before he considered that it might not be a good idea.

The man grunted, letting his head fall to stare at the can in his hand. “So you are me.” He shook his head, took a swallow, then glanced at Link. It was the first time Link had gotten a proper look at him, and the guy really was his mirror image. He’d never mock Mickael about that again. It was more than a little freaky.

“Len’s gone.” the guy said. 

He took another drag from the can, then shook it, like he was trying to tell how much was left. Evidently nothing, since he dropped it on the pavement next to the case, and pulled out a new can. He considered Link. it was a surprise when he offered the drink, but it wasn’t like he didn’t have more. 

They popped the cans open in unison and drank without toasting. A few cars passed. Somewhere, a cat yowled.

“I’m Link.” He didn’t know if he was supposed to introduce himself to his copy or not. In the movies they always did something so you could tell them apart.

“Mick.”

Link nodded. “You really a copy? Or am I drunker than I think?”

“Time twin. Same person, different past.”

That explained the burns, sort of. Not why he was here though. His mind rolled that around for a minute while he drank, finally coming up with the line from before.

“Your… Len, is gone?”

Mick grunted, "twice over."

Link took another drink. A part of him knew he should leave it alone, but another larger part was still fighting, trying for any hope to get his brother back.

"How'd it happen?"

"First time? Pigs had us trapped. He blew up their..." he trailed off looking for the word, but Link couldn't help him. eventually he waved a hand, "Blew it up, and Len with it."

Link let out a slow breath.

"Second time it wasn't really him."

"lookalike? or--" Link waved a hand between the two of them.

"Sort of. Past version, and brainwashed."

"Fuck." Link didn't know if he could believe in brainwashing, but it seemed kind of crazy not to after all the time travel talk. He took another drink. "I'm sorry."

Mick grunted, and got himself another can. they were going through them kind of fast but it wasn't like it was the hard stuff.

Mick gave him a sidelong look, waiting.

"What?"

Mick gestured at him with the new can.

It took a moment for it to click, "Michael's alive, or he was yesterday. They've got him locked up, the company is forcing him to get another prisoner out."

"He's good at that."

Link shrugged. "They didn't give him any time to plan. It's not like when he got me out."

Mick leaned back and shifted until he was looking at him properly, head back and eyes steady. "You think he can't do it?"

"I think..." Link licked his lips, then shook his head, "He's only human."

Mick let out a short bark of a laugh. "Leonard Snart's, not 'only' anything, no matter what name he's using."

"You watched your brother--"

"Partner" Mick spoke over him.

"--die. You think mine's so good it won't happen to him to!?"

"Well I know you're not going to sit here and let it happen. He might be the brains, but no one can stop us once we get going. Hell, you already made it to Aruba, that's more then me and Lenny could say."

Link was shaking his head and going to refute it, but the last bit tripped him up, "Aruba? This is Panama."

"It is?"

Link nodded.

"Shit... how's that line about Albuquerque go?" He glanced at Mick, and there was a wild smile splashed across his features in the dark.

Link snorted out a laugh, "Okay, yeah. I'm not going to let him down, I just wish there was more I could do. But he's in there and I'm stuck out here."

"Good, he'll need you out here. You're getting him all the stuff right? Everything he asks for? Keeping the wassit... company off his back?"

"Yeah." Link looked down at the beer can in his hands. it was empty. He added it to the pile and dug in the box for a new one.

"Then you're right where you need to be. Always better to have a guy on the outside."

"Escaped from a lot of prisons?"

Mick nodded, "Four. Though, I've been in and out of Iron Heights three times. The Gulag's the impressive one though."

Link considered his beer can and revisited the idea of this all being a drunken hallucination.

"If I can keep going without him. you can keep going with him." Mick's voice was quiet. If there had been any cars passing Link might not have heard it.

Link took a slow breath and nodded once. Mick nodded back. They drank in silence for another few minutes. 

When Mick's can ran empty he stood, "You can keep the rest, just don't be an idiot tomorrow."

"One night of self-pity is all I get?"

Mick nodded, "you got a job to do."

"Yeah, I do." Link pushed himself to his feet too, and offered his hand, "Thanks."

Mick grabbed his wrist and squeezed. "You can save him."

Link nodded.

Mick turned and walked off into the night.

Link shoved the empty cans into the box, and slung it up into the crook of one arm.

 

\---

 

He woke in the rooms that were currently his, the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window. He'd slept through the worst of the hangover, but his mouth tasted like piss. He headed for the sink. There was a box of beer cans on the counter, the empties all lined up and ready to be rinsed out.

Link took in a slow breath. 

He could do this. He would do this. 

Whatever Mickael needed. Prison hadn't managed to kill them. The manhunt hadn't done any better. They'd made the company look like idiots before, so why not try for a hat trick.

Fuck them all. Michael was going to survive, and so was he.


End file.
